realmcrafterfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dev Script
Created by Taz. Using "RC_Core.rcm" ; MorganceOnline ; Date/Time: 7:04:14 AM on 6/6/2012 ; By Naddaz on NADCO ;This script can be used by anyone making script changes. ;Will be used to help with server uptades to public, could also keep track of gue updates here as well. Function Main() ;Player = Actor() ;Target = ContextActor() ;OpenTrading(Player, Target) ;June 6 2012 ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Gue Uptades ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;updated the factions to include evil human for rep. (Change the faction name if you like) ;Updated attribute to add mob speed. When adding an actor set mob speed to actor speed. This will be used as a base speed to go back to after slow effects or gm /addspeed. ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Script updates ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;GM COMMANDS in game commands changes ;Added rep check /addrep /take rep. Need to figure out why its not showing the tag. ;Command /Addgtools will give you all crafting tools. need to add these items to gue ;Smelting Hammer ;WoodCutting Axe ;Mining Pick ;Sickle ;Smelting Tongs ;Ban kick ban a player with /ban will add the option to kick and ban or just kick later. ; /mana will fill mana ; /Addspeed will increass speed by 10. ; /normspeed sets player speed attribe back to normal speed via the mobspeed attribute. ; /addspells disable for now. ; /Addmoney does what is says ; /addstats disabled for now ; /add herbs disabled for now ; /addspawn follow the dialog options. note the scripts used in it right now to set as right click and death will need to be changed. ;Added unstuck command use /Unstuck ;Added regen so players will regen health and mana. ;updated the login to reflect some scripts like regen that were added. ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Other Updates ;------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Chenged RCEnet.dll witch was 26kb with one that is 44Kb this file wil allow more chat time between the client and server before it times out. ;June 7th 2012 ;GUE ;Added portable trainer as an item. ;Added 24 potion items, for full potion and the half potion. All scripts are setup for them. ;Added some extra attributes. ;Added a drink animation (Space holder for now to make the script happy. lol) ;Added background for alchemy skill (need an alchemy lab to attach it to) ;Added a blood emiter since its needed by attack script ;Scripts ;fixed rep so a gm can use /add rep and /takerep ;Updated Login script ;Added the 12 potions scripts ;Added alchemy skill ;Added attack script, will need to go through and add sounds and fix animations ;Added Death Script ;Added Equip Chance script ;june 13 2012 ;Scripts ;Adding a bounty system to allow players to put up bountys for each other. Posting a bounty is done, and will allow you to add to a bounty reward if player has a bounty already. ;Bounty list working, scripts will clean up and delete files when empty or completed. ;June 15 and into 16th ;Touched up bounty scripts ;added a bounty output to the target and a flash screen ;Bounty will also worn a player that logs in if they have a bounty. ;Added some more items ;Added some attack sounds, 2 power attack sounds, spider souonds and some others. ;Added an unarm check for sounds in attack melee. ;July 6th ; did a combat rewrite ; did a few fixes on the stat trainer and reduced the amount of health and mana per point. ;Fixed equip change to reflect above change. ;Fixed ranging ;July 7th ;Changed all skills scripts to only send to levelup if player has a level. Xp count will be done in the script that calls the levelup. ;Added a check for actor before allowing a mail to be sent. ;Added a check to see if player to get mail is online and start a new mail icon. ;Added a script to keep track of players with mail. ;Added a check in login to reflect mail changes. ;July 8th 2012 ;can now have a max of 7 mail ;fixed regen so it will run again if in combat, but the tick time is incressed and the amount to heal is 1 0r 2 ;july 12 2012 ;Added a day/night tracker script ,maily used for vampire, but also added the regen check to it. ;Removing regen check from everyother script, since above script will added it if needed. ;Heart beat low health is being checked in day/night time tracker. ;added new mail flash check to day/night as well ; july 17 and `18 ;added all skills and stats to a delimiter freeing up attributes and actor globals ;added a skill list via a ability. ;added a check for skills so you dont need to click on the anvil and stuff, you can use the ability. End Function